This invention relates generally to fluid pumps and more particularly to a pump for delivering ink or the like writing fluid from a reservoir to a writing device. The pump of the present invention comprises a mechanism including a housing, a cylinder formed in the housing, a piston slidable within the cylinder and piston drive means for moving the piston forward and backward within the cylinder to provide a pumping stroke and a suction stroke.
Most known ink pumping mechanisms of this general description comprise a metal spring-loaded piston actuated by an eccentrically mounted wheel, and further include one or more spring loaded valves. Generally, the previously known constructions are complicated in design and have a relatively short useful life, due to a decrease in pumping effect, which in turn is proportional to the reduction in the effect of the spring of the spring-loaded piston.
An object of the present invention is to overcome these deficiencies and to provide a pump for ink or the like writing fluids which is relatively simple in design, inexpensive in manufacture and capable of having a long, useful life.